gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bohemian Rhapsody
Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen is featured in Journey, the twenty-second episode of season one. The song is originally by the group Queen from their album A Night at the Opera. It is sung by Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals. Vocal Adrenaline wear pink and black during their performance. The performance is intertwined with the birth of Quinn's baby, Beth, by mixing some lyrics with Quinn's pain (for example "let me go"). It is one of the few songs to be performed for the recording length (aside from the mash-up songs). Lyrics Vocal Adrenaline: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide no escape from reality Open your eyes look up to the skies and see Jesse: I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy Vocal Adrenaline: Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low Jesse (Vocal Adrenaline): Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter (To me) To me Mama, just killed a man, Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama (ooooooooh) didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline: Carry on, carry on Jesse: As if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, ooooooh Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows Jesse: I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all I see a little silhouetto of a man Vocal Adrenaline: Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango? Thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening me Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Figaro Magnifico-o-o-o Jesse: I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me Vocal Adrenaline: He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Jesse: Easy come, easy go, Will you let me go Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Bismillah! No - we will not let you go Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Let him go Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Bismillah! We will not let you go Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Let him go Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Bismillah! We will not let you go Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Let me go Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Will not let you go Vocal Adrenaline Girls (Boys): Let me go (never) Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Never let you go Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Let me go Vocal Adrenaline: O-o-o-o-o No, no, no, no, no, no, no Jesse: Oh mama mia, mama mia Vocal Adrenaline: Mama mia let me go Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me for me, for me Jesse: So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh baby, can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here Ooh yeah, ooh yeah Nothing really matters, anyone can see Nothing really matters Nothing really matters, to me Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows Charts Trivia *The choreography was very grueling for the dancers (one sprained her ankle, one got a concussion, one broke her finger, one did a head-whip into the steadicam), and Jonathan Groff was injured during rehearsal receiving a five-inch scar on his biceps from his dance partner's stiletto. *Because of the extensive choreography, many of the dancers were injured. One male dancer lifting a female dancer onto his shoulders even made it into the final cut and can be seen to the right of the screen of him accidentally dropping her. *Jane Lynch dubbed the number her favorite of the series. *Remained the only song on Glee to be played full length in an episode until Season three, where It's Not Unusual was played in full. *Jonathan Groff does not actually play the piano but he learned how to play the song for this episode only. *If you look closely the choreography and lyrics mirrored Quinn going into labor. For instance, when the Vocal Adrenaline girls are jumping and landing on their backs, Quinn is lying down on the hospital bed. Also, when Vocal Adrenaline is singing "Let me go!" Quinn screams "Let me go!" right afterwards. *This was the longest song that Glee has done. *As revealed by Rachel in Nationals, this performance was the gold standard for many show choirs for years. *This is the second song Vocal Adrenaline has done that is from Queen, the first being Another One Bites the Dust. Gallery 6 glee bohemian rhapsody.jpg 2quinnbaby.png 509177_1281029840764_full.jpg 69754017_640.jpg glee122_0361.jpg glee122_0417.jpg glee122_1060-670x376.jpg Glee-Bohemian-Rhapsody.jpg PWYJ_JSJBR.jpg BRJesse.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|rightthumb|left|300px Navigational Category:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One